Gaining An New PlatyFriend
by Pricat
Summary: Young Vanessa is having a tough time with her parents divorcing and feeling lonely until a certain young platypus befriends her and a sweet friendship begins
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This has been something that's been in my head for a long while especially when seeing Not So Bad A Dad after All when Vanessa was younger and saw Perry kicking Doofy's butt made me realise that my fave little agent's been in her and Doofy's lives for a long time.**

**This is gonna be a friendship story involving little Vanessa and Perry as Doofy and Charlene are going through their divorce and the little strudel cutie is feeling alone and hard to deal with the divorce and little Perry is finding it hard to deal with agent training.**

**But together they can meet theese challenges.**

**I know my fave reviwers will enjoy.**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon as Vanessa was playing in her room with dolls but could hear both her parents fighting as they were arguing as Doof had been late picking Vanessa up from school and she was feeling scared as she'd hated hearing them fight but was on her bed drawing in her sketchbook.

She was six years old and in kindergarten but loved being at school and playing with her friends like Lacey as they'd been playing Dragon Riders at school and the teachers had noticed she'd ben quiet and had been drawing a drawing of her and her Dad on a dragon making her feel better as she buryed her head in a purple pillow as the door opened but was pretending she was asleep as Doof walked in but saw her sketchbook there as he looked in it but tears were in his eyes seeing some of the sketches knowing him and Charlene fighting had upset her.

He hoped what he and Charlene had to tell her wouldn't upset her as divorce was a big deal especially when you had a child but would try to make her feel loved as he knew Charlene hated his hobby of trying to take over the Tri-State Area and getting his butt kicked by a secret agent platypus everyday.

He left her alone as he was finding what he and Charlene were going to do hard himself.

He hoped Vanessa would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa noticed that things were quiet as they were eating dinner making her tense as she had a feeling they'd been fighting again.

"V-Vanessa honey there's something we need to tell you honey." Doof told her.

The six year old was curious but nervous wondering what her father was going to say.

"Your mother and i are divorcing." he told her.

Vanessa shook with fear hearing that as tears welled in her eyes as she ran out of the dining room and into her room slamming the door but Doof was worrying about her as he went to check on her but heard crying from the door.


	2. Giving Her Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and things are a little quiet on the review front but hopefully somebody will review as I know Toon 92 likes it so far but in this chapter, Little Perry is feeling down on himself as he keeps messing up at the O.W.C.A Academy for Young Agents but seeing Little Vanessa sad on a camera planted in Doof's place makes him want to go see Vanessa.**

* * *

Carl sighed as he was in the O.W.C.A tending to a young turquise furred male platyps's wounds after he'd messed up again but knew that he would get it eventually one day.

The young platypus growled as idione touched the wounds as it stung but he didn't want to put his animal translator in so he could talk to Carl but was feeling hopeless after failing another training session.

He'd been in Danville for two years now and he felt like he shouldn't have been an agent but was putting the translator in but one of the cameras was still on in Doofy's place as he and Carl saw Vanessa upset making the young platypus curious but sad for her knowing very well what it felt like to be alone for a long time as Carl had an idea but needed to get Francis's advice.

"Why is she sad Carl?" Perry asked through the translator.

The red headed intern knew the turquise furred male was emphatic to those who were alone as he wanted to make her feel better as he could sneak away and go see her as Carl liked his idea.

"Go right ahead Perry.

Doofy's kid could use a friend like you do." he said.

A smile crossed Perry's bill as he agreed.

"Thanks Uncle Carl." he said leaving.

* * *

Doof sighed entering Vanessa's room as he was going to put her to bed and saw the young raven haired girl lying on her side facing away from him as she was still upset about him and her mother splitting up but her Mom was leaving until she found a place for her and Vanessa to live but he climbed onto the bed.

"Honey please talk to me.

I know you're sad about what happened.

But I still love you." he said.

She then turned around seeing him with teary eyes.

"Y-You do?" she asked.

"oF course I do baby girl." he told her as she was on his lap.

She was listening to him tell her a story as she was liking it but unaware a young turquise furred male had snuck into her room but was hiding under her stuffed animals but Doof saw him but was watching as Vanessa fell asleep.

He then kissed her forehead as he left her room but Perry then came out of hiding as he heard her cry in sleep as he felt bad as he climbed onto the bed as he was feeling bad for her.

He then saw her eyes open as she was stunned seeing a turquise furred platypus on her bed.

_Maybe Daddy got him for me to help me feel better._

_I hope he can be my friend._

Perry was looking at her with innocence as he was putting his translator in.

"H-Hello there.

I'm Perry." he told her.

She was amazed.

"How can you talk?

Did my Daddy do this to you?" she asked him.

Perry laughed at her.

"No, No he didn't.

I'm using a translator to talk to you.

I'm Perry.

I'm seven years old." he told her.

"Cool I'm Vanessa." she told him wiping away tears.

"Why were you crying?" Perry asked her.

"Because I was sad.

I don't wanna talk about it Perry." she said softly.

But he was giving her a cute look.

"mY parents are duvorcing." she said.

Perry had a feeling Doofy would be alone.

But he saw Vanessa shake in fear as he laid beside her.

"Don't be sad.

At least I'm here." he told her.

She nodded wrapping her arms around him as she felt comfort.

Her dark blue eyes closed in sleep along with Perry's.


	3. Trying To Make Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more cutie strudelness and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing as she would like this.**

**Vanessa thinks that Perry's kind of her pet and Doofy doesn't have the heart to tell her otherwise plus she's having trouble making friends at kindergarten. **

* * *

Vanessa's eyes fluttered open the next morning as she was hoping Perry would be there but he wasn't making her worry as she wanted him to meet her Dad as he was cool but she then smelt breakfast as she got up stretching knowing she had school today but was getting dressed.

She then put on a turquise shirt with a purple skirt and sneakers but was brushing her teeth but sighed.

She liked school but sometimes the other kids were mean to her and called her names and said she was weird.

"Vanessa honey!

Breakfast's ready baby girl." Doof called as she smiled.

She ran into the kitchen but Doof saw her looking for something which was odd but thought it was a game.

"Daddy have you seen my platypus?" she asked.

Doof was a little stunned hearing this.

"Honey I don't understand." he told her.

"The one you gave me last night.

That I was sleeping with." she told him.

His eyes widened as he had a feeling a certain young agent platypus had been playing with her.

"He... went for a walk.

He'll be back later." he assured her.

Vanessa smiled as she was eating cereal as her Dad was making lunch.

"Daddy?

Don't make any German lunch.

The other kids think it's weird." she said.

Doof felt a little annoyed that some little popular brat in her Kindergarten class was telling her having food from his country was weird.

"Okay honey no bratwurst or anything Drusselstein.

But don't you think that stuff's cool honey?" he said.

"Yes, Yes it's super cool.

Just not at school.

I want the other kids to like me." she told him.

Doof sighed but they would talk about it later.

She then grabbed her backpack as Doof was yaking her to school but she liked her Ducky Momo backpack as to her, it was cool as she loved Ducky Momo and watched it after school with her Dad.

She giggled as her Dad was making platypus noises making her laugh as tthey were getting in his car.

* * *

Meanwhile at the O.W.C.A Academy for Young Agents, Perry was playing with the others but the other young agents kind of made fun of him because he messed up during training but saw some kids playing jump rope and wanted to try but was scared as he didn't have giod balance aometimes.

He then saw Peter approach making him snarl.

"I see you're still here doofus.

Just give up." he told him.

Perry didn't want to show sadness but heard Carl call him.

* * *

Carl smiled as he saw the young platypus enter but knew he could help as Vanessa was looking a little lonely plus today was Adoprion Day at the academy but knew nobody adopted him and it made him sad as heck and he ran off for a while but he and Francis had been talking and decided he could live with Vanessa until they found a host family for him.

"Thanks Uncle Carl.

Does Vanessa know?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes she knows.

We decided not to let you go through training until you're older." he said.

Perry was stunned hearing this but was keeping the translator.

He decided to leave at once.

* * *

Vanessa was playing by herself in class but was sitting at the table she shared with two new girls as she was drawing.

She was drawing something to make her feel better as the other kids were mean to her again but she had drawn her and Perry playing with her Dad and in outer space like in yesterday's Ducky Momo.

"Hey you okay?

Why're you by yourself?" she heard somebody ask.

Vanessa looked up seeing a strawberry blonde haired girl who was at her table.

Vanessa saw she was wearing a Ducky Momo shirt.

"You like Momo too?" she asked.

The girl nodded as she also had a Momo lunchbag.

"I love it too.

My Daddy and I watch it everyday after school.

I'm Vanessa Doofensmirtz." she told her.

"Candace Flynn.

Do you come from another country?" she asked.

"I don't.

But my Daddy does.

He comes from Germany.

He's an inventor." she told her.

"Cool!

You wanna eat lunch?

With me and Stacey?" Candace said.

Vanessa nodded.


	4. Finding Friendship

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and Vanessa is making friends with Candace and Stacey but she'll be happy coming home and seeing Perry there waiting for her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she was sitting at the lunch table with Candace and Stacey but she liked being with them as Candace liked Ducky Momo like her but she hoped Perry was okay.

"You okay?

You seem worried." Stacey asked.

"I'm worried about my pet platypus.

He wasn't there this morning when I woke up.

My Daddy said he went for a walk.

Maybe he'll come back when I get home." she told her.

"Cool.

Maybe your Dad found him.

But you don't have to worry." Candace said.

Vanessa nodded in reply as she was eating a peanut butter sandwich as her Dad had made her instead of a bratwurst sandwich.

She was drinking milk

_I hope Perry's there when I come back from school as I miss him._

_But I like being with Candace and Stacey._

_They're fun._

They then went out to play with the others but were playing Rag.

She was having fun and knew that it would soon be naptime as she and the others were getting their nap stuff but Vanessa pulled out her Ducky Momo plush from her backpack as she was getting sleepy as her head hit the pillow as her dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Later when Vanessa came home from school, she found Perry asleep but would wait until he woke up as she didn't want to make him cranky like when she didn't have an nap but went into the kitchen but was helping her Dad make snacks but she was telling him about her day and about making new friends as Doof smiled.

"I'm glad you made some new frinds baby girl.

Perry's going to be living with us for a while." he told her.

She was very happy h.

She then went into the living room and was watching Ducky Momo like she normally did everyday after school but didn't hear her Dad yelling and cursing in German as Charlene was talking to him on the phone about custody of Vanessa.

She then was drawing after watching TV but saw Perry wake up as he jumped off the couch hugging her.

"I missed you too.

I made some new friends at school.

They're really neat.

Why is Daddy yelling and speaking funny?" she told him.

"I don't know Vanessa.

Maybe he's in a bad mood." he replied.

She agreed as she hugged him.

But they heard crying from the kitchen making Vanessa worried.

She opened the door softly as Doof had his head on the table as tears were there making her feel sad for him approaching him quietly but hugged him as he saw her there.

"Please don't cry Daddy." she said.

Doof smiled wiping tears away.

"I know baby girl.

Your Mommy will try to take you away from me." he said.

She was scared hearing this as Perry was with her.

"It'll be okay Daddy." she told him.

He smiled knowing she was right.

He then went to play with her.


End file.
